


Ovarian Reboot (or How I Nearly Destroyed My New Year's Resolutions)

by xmarisolx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zumba class just wasn't the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ovarian Reboot (or How I Nearly Destroyed My New Year's Resolutions)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on actual events.

Since the beginning of the New Year, I've committed to eating well, exercising daily and making lifestyle changes to improve my overall health.  Sure, I’m only three weeks in, but despite some very minor transgressions, I've kept to that.  Until yesterday.  To say I “threw in the towel” would not be an adequate metaphor. I did something more akin to ransacking the linens department at Pier 21.  My healthy food regimen turned into a “see-food” diet: mint chocolate, caramel popcorn, candy, apple pie (A LA MODE!)… anything (and everything) containing copious amounts of sugar went down my throat with reckless abandon.  And the bad thing was… I didn't even feel bad about it.  Which left me asking myself one question:

What happened?

I got my answer this morning while getting ready for work.  There was a knock at the door and when I went to answer, wouldn't you know? Aunt Flo was standing there, dressed in her signature red and toting an airport’s worth of baggage.  She gave me that look, the one that said, “You already knew I was coming.”  And I should have, but honestly, I’d completely forgot.  She was apologetic as usual.  “I’m sorry for the bother,” she said.  “I just needed a few days away,” she said.  “I should be gone by the weekend,” she said. That’s what she said the last time but, as she often does, she overstayed her welcome.

I let her in. (What choice did I have?)  While she was setting up camp in my bedroom, I slipped in the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I pressed my forehead to the door and let out a deep sigh.  “She means no harm,” I told myself.  “In fact, she really means well.  Just about every woman has an Aunt Flo in her life, and those who don’t would give anything to have one.” I joined in her my room, putting on a brave face and a fake smile. I even pretended not to notice that she'd been rummaging through my panties drawer.

In the end, we made out okay, and the day went on pretty well.  The worse of it, really, was when I had to take her to gym with me.  Somehow, Zumba class just wasn't the same.


End file.
